


Practical Swimwear

by Howlxte



Series: RK200 + RK800 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, DON'T BE SUSPICIOUS, Day At The Beach, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Swimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: A day at the lake where Connor wears a very practical swimsuit.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: RK200 + RK800 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842142
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Practical Swimwear

**Author's Note:**

> Some tasteful beach sex.

Android didn’t fare well in hot places.

Before the revolution people who owned androids were advised not to work them hard in hot weather or risk malfunction and possible shut down. Cyberlife tried to make better cooling systems and by the time the revolution was won most androids had a better cooling system.

It still didn’t help when it was a sweltering Detroit summer day.

Most androids opted to stay indoors with air conditioning, but for Markus and his friends they wanted to take this rare opportunity all of them were off work to go to the lake. Markus had always wanted to visit the Great Lakes, he was unable to when he took care of Carl since the painter couldn’t enjoy it like he used to. Now free Markus can do whatever he wants and today he wants to spend time at the beach with his friends and boyfriend.

Connor had to put in a vacation day since Markus was begging Connor to come along. The RK800 was a stickler for his job but he liked to make Markus happy. Hank reassured Connor he can survive a day or two without him at the DPD, he should enjoy some time off since he works so hard.

Markus and the rest of the Jericho leaders wanted this little outing to be private, to not get bombarded by people on a day off. So pitching together some spending money they rented a nice house on the lake that had a private stretch of beach.

Connor was impressed by the whole ordeal and guess he should put in a few more days of vacation since they had this house for the weekend.

Everyone was eager to go down to the beach and get into the water, Connor told Markus he could go on ahead as he still needed to change. Connor was in the room he was sharing with Markus for the small trip and looked at the bed. On the bed it had the two swimsuits he brought, a pair of typical swim shorts and then a one piece swimsuit.

The swimsuit had a sailor aesthetic looking design, it was blue and the top part was like a crop top sailor shirt. Though the part Connor was hesitant about was the tiny body window _way_ too close to where his privates were. 

He never took his more feminine wardrobe out into public, he knew that Markus and his friends were the most supportive androids he’s ever met but still.

After debating for some time Connor ultimately decided on the sailor swimsuit. Shedding his other clothes off he slipped the suit on and adjusted it so the little window down below didn’t reveal so much.

Connor topped off the look with a wide brim white sun hat and some sunglasses with a white trim around them. He got the sunglasses from North so he was sure to wear them.

When Connor got down and took a seat on one of the towels laid out he certainly got people’s attention.

Mainly Markus’.

He stopped his game of catch with Josh and Simon to stare at Connor looking absolutely amazing in his beach get up. The ball Josh tossed hit him in the head snapping him back to reality.

“Hey Romeo, focus on the game not your lover.” Josh joked.

Markus threw the ball harder at Josh who just kept laughing at him.

Connor enjoyed watching everyone have fun, North came out of the water grabbing a towel and laying down next to Connor. She wore a bikini swimsuit that complimented her figure nicely.

“You’re looking good, but I don’t think Markus can see the main appeal of the suit.” Her eyes gesture down to the window in it. Connor flushed blue for a second but then gathered the confidence.

Taking his hat and glasses off Connor walked into the water and joined the game of catch with the others. To make the game more fun they four split into teams, Makrus and Connor against Josh and Simon. Goal was to catch the ball, catching the ball got you a point but letting it hit the water without you holding it got you deducted two points.

The game got intense between everyone and a lot of diving to catch the ball and getting wet. Connor was having a blast as he played with everyone, not even caring if the shirt part of the suit was getting wet, he should have taken that part off but who cares. North joined the game when Simon decided to take a break, with her and Connor’s competitive nature it got super intense.

Everyone kept playing the game until a tie was made before North and Connor hurt each other.

Markus sat in the swallow water and pulled Connor to sit with him, Connor’s back to his chest in between his legs. Connor reclined against Markus, enjoying the cool water. Markus snuck a kiss or two on Connor’s neck getting a giggle from the RK800.

“You look absolutely stunning in this swimsuit.” One of Markus’ hands smoothing over the blue material covering Connor’s stomach.

“I’m glad you like it, I almost didn’t wear it.” Connor admitted.

Markus just squeezed Connor a little tighter, he knew that Connor was still slowly getting more confident wearing more gender specific clothing but Markus always told him it was clothes, there isn’t any gender to them.

The two sat in the water till the sun started to set, the others said they were heading inside. Markus called that they shouldn’t wait up for them as Markus still wanted to enjoy this with Connor.

Markus’ hand was idly rubbing Connor’s side when the RK800 took it and guided the hand closer to where the window was. “I’m surprised you hadn’t taken advantage of how...practical this swimsuit is.” A light purr in Connor’s voice.

Markus smirked and dipped his fingers into the window to brush Connor’s vulva getting a shiver from Connor. “I do love it but I want to enjoy it in its full glory.”

The two got out of the water and moved over to the blanket still laid out on the sand. Markus laid down and Connor eagerly got on top of Markus.

Markus got a nice view, the swimsuit was wet so it hugged to Connor’s body, making his curves stand out more. The top shirt part was droopy due to being wet but still it looked sexy on Connor. Especially the body window near his crotch that gave Markus a nice peek of his vulva.

“Are we seriously going to do it on the beach?” Connor said in a hush voice even though it was just the two of them.

“Why not?” Markus pulled Connor down to kiss his cheek.

“Because it’s a public space.” Connor argued.

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Markus reminds Connor he doesn’t have to do anything that makes him uncomfortable.

Connor bit his lip, deciding on what to do. 

On one hand this beach can still have people on boats pass by, also Markus’ friends were here and a dozen other things. But then the idea of almost getting caught, the rush and adrenaline about it all just really turned Connor on.

“Let's be quick and discreet.”

“Alright sweetheart.”

The two moved to get into a better position that would not obviously show what the two were doing. They opted to lay on their side, Markus behind Connor with the RK800’s back flush to Markus’ chest. Markus pushed his swim trunks down enough to pull his cock out and then pull the body window just enough that it was over Connor’s vulva. Connor had turned on his self lubrication so there was no resistance when Markus pushed his cock inside Connor.

“You drove me crazy when you first came down wearing this.” Markus whispered in Connor’s ear.

“Yeah.” Connor moaned and arched back into Markus, meeting each of his thrusts.

“Wanted to take you right then and there.” Markus growled moving faster, his grip on Connor’s hip tightening.

Connor moaned louder as he moved a hand down to tease his clit. Markus’ other free hand went up Connor’s front to hold onto his neck. Keeping Connor in place as he just thrusted harder into him.

“Oh fuck!” Connor cursed as he teased his clit harder in hopes of the two finishing soon.

A few more hard thrusts and Markus cummed inside Connor who tightened around his cock during his own orgasm. The two panted hard for a few seconds, Markus leaned more on Connor to leave another kiss on his cheek.

“Better make sure that window doesn’t reveal what we did.” Markus pulled out and pulled up his trunks. Connor could feel the cum leaking out of his pussy so he quickly pulled up the bottom of his suite so the opening wasn’t right over his pussy.

“Come on, the others must be waiting and probably have an idea about what we just did.” 

Connor flushed as Markus could be right, the two weren’t exactly that discreet when it came to their private activities. The two were always giving bedroom eyes at each other when the others were in the room.

Up in the lake house North, Josh and Simon had changed out of their swimwear and were watching some tv.

“You think they boned on the beach?” North asked.

“Yep.”

“Totally.”

**Author's Note:**

> The jericrew totally knows whenever these two bang, they're not subtle at all.


End file.
